


Limitless

by Moriartied



Series: SuperM Drabbles [7]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dom Lee Taemin, Dom/sub, Group Sex, Like the actual act of piercing, M/M, Name-Calling, Needles, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Piercings, Sub Lee Taeyong, Submission, Subspace, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/pseuds/Moriartied
Summary: Sometimes Taeyong just needs to be submissive, and the others are happy to oblige, Taemin in particular.  (Featuring soft boy Taeyong getting wrecked, and an exploration of Taemin's many kinks.)
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taemin/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: SuperM Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563187
Comments: 9
Kudos: 307





	Limitless

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday, you can't judge me for this.

Taeyong had always been conflicted about his role as leader of 127. On one hand, it felt natural to be the maternal figure of the group, and he loved taking care of his members, but on the other, he hated having to keep everyone in line and the other responsibilities that came with leading. That’s probably the thing he loved most about his new group. He could just be himself, just there to perform, not having to worry about appearances or anything. And he could always let out his maternal instinct out on Mark, who didn’t expect anything from him other than head pats and soothing words. Being in SuperM was comfortable. It was easy. 

In fact, it was almost the exact opposite of NCT. Amidst all the wild personalities, Taeyong barely drew any attention, much less stood out from the pack like he had for the past couple years. It was easy to get lost, but thankfully the others always gave him more than enough attention. At first it had been a bit overwhelming, how much everyone doted on him, but he quickly became accustomed to it, and in fact he was starting to crave it. 

Which was why he was currently kneeling in front of Taemin’s door, knocking softly and then folding his hands behind his back and bowing his head.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door finally opened. He forced himself not to look up, knowing Taemin would chastise him if he did. He waited until he felt Taemin’s hand cupping his cheek, tilting his chin up. 

“How’s my needy little boy today?” The elder asked, a hint of a smirk on his face.

Taeyong hummed softly. “Needy,” he mumbled, making Taemin chuckle.

Taemin smacked his cheek lightly. “Come on then, crawl to the bed.”

Taeyong followed the command easily, shuffling across the room on his hands and knees. He waited at the edge of the bed for further instructions, hearing Taemin move about behind him. He heard him opening the locked chest in the closet, and felt a shiver of anticipation run through him, wondering what new toy or device Taemin was planning on using today. 

Taemin closed the box and gave a quick order to Taeyong to strip. Taeyong obeyed, tugging his long sleeved shirt over his head and then wiggling out of his shorts, leaving himself bare, still kneeling at the foot of the bed.

Taemin came up behind him, resting his warm hand on Taeyong’s shoulder. “Safeword?” he asked.

“Strawberry,” he replied promptly, though he’d never once used it. 

“Good boy,” Taemin hummed. “Up on the bed, face down, spread your ass for me.”

Taeyong hurried to climb up on the bed, dropping his head down onto the mattress and arching his back up. He moved his slender fingers to his pale cheeks, spreading them as the elder had instructed. Seconds later he felt cold metal press against his entrance. He gasped softly at the sudden intrusion, but easily adjusted to the stretch of the plug sliding into him, even though it was definitely a size up from the last one he’d used. Taemin pushed it all the way in, and Taeyong could feel the round metal base against his skin. He knew there was a sparkling pink jewel there, and he couldn’t help from wiggling his ass a little, feeling cute. Taemin chuckled again and smacked one of his cheeks playfully. Taeyong couldn’t hold back the soft moan that escaped his lips.

“Already?” Taemin asked, always teasing Taeyong for how needy and desperate he got. “Hm, I might have to cage you, if this is how it’s going to be.”

Taeyong let out a whimper of what almost sounded like “Please.”

Taemin smacked his ass again, harder this time, then went to grab something else from the chest. He returned with the clear plastic cock cage that was all too familiar to Taeyong. The younger boy bit his lip, willing his cock not to harden any further at the idea of being caged. He was somewhat successful, and Taemin easily slipped the device over his cock, locking it into place. Taeyong let out a louder moan, burying his face in his hands out of embarrassment.

Taemin just chuckled again. “Don’t hide from me. I know what a little slut you are, don’t be ashamed.”

Taeyong lifted his head from his hands, murmuring, “I’m sorry, hyung.”

Taemin rubbed his ass cheek fondly. “It’s okay,” he assured. Then he smacked his ass hard, so hard that Taeyong nearly saw stars. He let out a surprised cry as his back arched involuntarily. He could hear Taemin snickering behind him, and knew he was probably grinning maniacally as he watched Taeyong suffer. The thought made his cock strain against the cage. Taemin squeezed his ass hard, and then smacked his other cheek. This time Taeyong was more prepared, and only let out a breathy moan. Taemin continued to spank him until his ass was stinging and bruised. The cage was painfully tight around him, and he could feel his cock leaking weakly. At some point, tears of desperation came to his eyes as he was aching for relief. But Taemin didn’t let up until he was satisfied. 

When he finally pulled away, Taeyong was left trembling and breathing shallowly. Taemin rubbed his fingers over the inflamed skin, causing Taeyong to let out a shaky moan. Then suddenly Taemin’s hands were on his hips, roughly turning him over onto his back. Taeyong whimpered as his sensitive skin was pushed against the bed. His cock bounced against his stomach, throbbing painfully in the cage.

Taemin hovered over Taeyong, trailing his fingers up his sides to his chest, and teasing his small perky nipples. 

“When are you gonna get these pierced, huh?” he asked as he pinched them between his fingertips.

Taeyong bit his lip. “Do you want me to, hyung? I will. Anything for you,” he murmured.

Taemin’s eyes glinted. “Really?” 

Taeyong nodded earnestly, and could see Taemin’s expression darken a bit dangerously. 

“Hm. Would you… let me do it?” The elder asked after a moment. 

Taeyong’s eyes widened. “Y-you?” he asked, surprised.

Taemin nodded, licking his lips. “I have all the equipment. I’ve done it a couple of times before.”

Honestly Taeyong wasn’t surprised. Taemin was full of secrets, and nothing really phased Taeyong anymore. He swallowed hard and looked up at Taemin with wide eager eyes. “P-please, hyung. I want you to.”

Taemin grinned, and gave Taeyong’s nipples another squeeze before standing up and going back to the closet. Taeyong lay back on the bed while he waited, his mind racing, but not producing any coherent thoughts. 

Taemin returned with a package of needles, clamps, alcohol wipes, and another small bag, which Taeyong saw contained two silver barbells. He sucked in a breath, practically shaking with anticipation. Taemin moved to straddle him on the bed as he opened the wipes. The cold material against his nipples made Taeyong shiver. He balled his hands up in the blanket, trying his best to control his breathing. Even though he’d had plenty of piercings done before, somehow this one just felt so much more intense. 

He watched Taemin curiously as he prepared the needles and the jewelry. Finally, Taemin reached out to fit the clamp onto one of Taeyong’s nipples, a familiar feeling heightened slightly by the adrenaline already coursing through his veins. 

“Ready?” Taemin asked, positioning the needle. Taeyong bit his lip hard and nodded. Without further warning, Taemin pushed the needle into his sensitive skin, quickly shoving it all the way through. Taeyong squeezed his eyes shut, gasping softly. Taemin deftly threaded the barbell through the piercing, screwing the ball onto the end before releasing the clamp. The sudden rush of blood to his overly sensitive nipple left him feeling lightheaded. 

Taemin glanced down at him as he placed the used needle back into the bag. “Are you alright?” he asked. “Does it hurt too much?” 

Taeyong shook his head. “ ‘S good,” he mumbled.

“Do you need a break or are you ready for the next one?”

“Next one… please, hyung,” Taeyong breathed out, closing his eyes again. 

Taemin smiled and cupped Taeyong’s cheek fondly. “Good boy,” he murmured.

He repeated the process on Taeyong’s other nipple, then sat back to admire his work. Taeyong looked down at his chest, seeing his puffy nipples framed by the new jewelry. He could also see his cock, bright red, almost purple, inside its cage. He smiled a bit loopily, and Taemin started laughing again.

“You look so good,” he murmured, resting his hand on Taeyong’s stomach, his thumb stroking his skin soothingly.

“Thank you, hyung,” Taeyong whispered.

“Do you want to show Kai-hyung?” Taemin asked. Taeyong nodded eagerly, feeling woozy again as he did, but loving it. He was completely in sub-space, delightfully dissociated and only able to focus on the dull throbbing of his nipples, and the slightly more pressing throbbing of his cock. 

Taemin reached for his phone to send a text to their groupmate, absently rubbing lower and lower on Taeyong’s stomach until his hand reached the boy’s poor desperate cock. He set his phone down after he got a response, and then started to tease Taeyong’s dick for real. He cupped his swollen balls, and rubbed his thumb over the part of the tip that was exposed by the plastic. Taeyong whimpered, his hips bucking weakly. 

Taemin turned around when the door opened, and Taeyong could see Kai in the doorway, eyes wide with excitement. 

“Oh, wow,” he breathed out as he took a step into the room.

Taeyong shivered, feeling a blush creeping onto his cheeks as his other hyung’s eyes roamed over his body. Kai came closer, hovering over the bed. He reached out to rest his hand on Taeyong’s ribcage, his thumb rubbing just under the area that was still sensitive from the piercing. 

Taemin gave him that slightly devious grin he had so often. “He’ll look so good with a chain connecting them, won’t he?” he asked. 

Kai sucked in a breath. “Fuck, wow, yes.” 

Taeyong was in another world. Having his hyungs fawn over his body and talk about him like he wasn’t even there was just too much. His hips jerked pathetically, desperate to rut against something.

“Look at our little slut, how shameless he is,” Taemin mused. A strangled whine bubbled up in Taeyong’s throat. 

“You’re so mean to him,” Kai said, but he was chuckling too. He moved his hand down Taeyong’s body to his cock, joining Taemin in teasing him. Taeyong squirmed, pouting slightly. 

“Should I let him out?” Taemin asked, toying with the cage, unconcerned by the effect it was having on Taeyong.

“Only if he promises to be good,” Kai answered.

Taeyong whimpered. “I promise,” he whined, his knees bending up in an attempt to protect himself from the relentless teasing. 

Taemin moved his hand away from his cock to smack the inside of his thigh. “None of this then,” he said. “Good boys stay still until their hyungs give them permission to move.” 

Taeyong’s breath came out in what was almost a sob, but he nodded. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just… I need…” he trailed off, overwhelmed.

“Hm?” Taemin asked, not letting Taeyong get away with not using his words.

“P-please, hyung, I need to come,” Taeyong sobbed pathetically.

Taemin finally relented, unlocking the cage and letting Taeyong’s abused cock spring free. The sudden rush of sensation was too much for Taeyong, and he almost blacked out, his eyes rolling up in his head. Kai reached for one of his hands, giving it a squeeze to help ground him. 

Taemin wrapped his hand around Taeyong’s cock, not stroking, just holding it, but even that was almost too much. Taeyong hiccupped out another sob. It took everything in him not to thrust up into Taemin’s hand, but he couldn’t risk being denied his release for disobeying orders. Taemin made him wait a few moments longer, and then finally squeezed his fingers around his cock.

“Okay, come for me baby,” he said finally. 

With Kai watching him with a wolfishly hungry look on his face, it only took a few desperate thrusts of his hips until he was spilling all over Taemin’s hand. Tears leaked from his eyes as relief finally washed over him. Mercifully, Taemin let go once Taeyong had cum. He didn’t think he could handle another moment of stimulation. His body was weak and still trembling uncontrollably from the aftereffects of the adrenaline rush. 

Kai lay down next to him, draping his arm over Taeyong’s middle and running his other hand through Taeyong’s hair softly. Taeyong closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the comforting touch. He felt Taemin get up from the bed, probably to go wash up. That was the last thing he consciously remembered before succumbing to sleep.

\--

He woke up what felt like hours later to soft kisses being pressed to his stomach and thighs. He blinked awake dazedly, and slowly a head of black hair came into focus. It took him a moment to realize it was Ten, and when he did, he giggled softly. 

“Hi,” he hummed. 

Ten looked up, eyes glittering and a smirk on his face.

“Well good morning, sleeping beauty,” he said, laughing. 

Taeyong turned to burying his face in his arm to hide his blush. The movement sent a shiver through him as his freshly pierced nipples twinged. 

Ten scrunched his nose. “Do they hurt?” he asked.

Taeyong shook his head. “Not too much. Mostly feels good,” he mumbled, smiling softly. 

Ten leaned in to press a kiss to Taeyong’s soft lips. “You look so good,” he hummed. 

Taeyong preened at the attention Ten was giving him. He kissed him back sweetly.

“Where’s Taemin and Kai-hyung?” he asked after a moment, finally realizing that he and Ten were alone in the room. 

“They had to go rehearse, but they didn’t want to wake you. Lucas stayed with you for a little bit, and now I’m here!” Ten explained.

Taeyong felt his cheeks heat up, thinking about Lucas seeing him like this while he was still passed out. 

“I’m pretty sure he went to go jerk off as soon as I got here,” Ten said with a delighted smirk, and Taeyong’s blush deepened even further. 

“You’re the prettiest boy in the house, Yongie,” Ten hummed. “Maybe even prettier than me.”

Taeyong shook his head. “Never.”

Ten laughed, eyes getting squinty. “You’re right. But you’re definitely close.”

Taeyong joined him in laughing softly, then turned to smoosh his face into the pillow. “You guys are all so lovely to me. I can’t believe it,” he said a bit dreamily into the pillow. 

Ten kissed his cheek. 

“It’s because we love you, Yongie. So so much.”

Taeyong’s smile grew, almost hurting his cheeks, but still hidden by the pillow. He felt warm all over. This was what he’d been craving all his life. And he never ever wanted to lose it. 


End file.
